


[Podfic of] His World / written by selinabln

by EosRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John realizes what he is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] His World / written by selinabln

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220320) by [iwatchitforthesubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwatchitforthesubtext/pseuds/iwatchitforthesubtext). 



> [Subscribe to Podcast](https://www.blubrry.com/eosrose/)

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2012/His-World.mp3) | 767.67 KB | 00:01:01  
[MP4](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2012/His-World.m4b) | 587.16 KB | 00:01:01  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/his-world/) website.

### Links last updated March 18, 2018.


End file.
